Multi-circuit electrical connectors of the type adapted for mounting on a printed circuit board typically include a plurality of electrical contact members or terminals disposed within a unitary dielectric housing, normally a molded plastic housing in which the contacts are inserted following molding. In these arrangements, the housing typically surrounds portions of the terminals immediately adjacent the printed circuit board to provide rigid support for the terminals.
Examples of such electrical connector assemblies are shown in Regnier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,013, dated Dec. 15, 1987, and Walse U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,093, dated Oct. 25, 1988, both of which are assigned to the assignee of this invention.
In accordance with continuing advances in the electronics art, the desire for increased connector miniaturization results in continuously increasing circuit density. This requires that the electrical terminals in the dielectric housing become smaller and smaller and more difficult to support within the housing. The terminals are fabricated from very thin sheet metal material with integral components.
For instance, in the aforesaid Regnier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,013, the contacts or terminals are rigidly supported on the housing by means of integral barbed posts projecting from the terminals and seated within sockets molded in the plastic housing. With increasing miniaturization, the sockets for the posts become to narrow too manufacture with increased density. If the sockets are turned into long continuous slots extending lengthwise of the housing, problems arise because of variations in the posts and the distance between posts from terminal to terminal.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing an improved connector assembly of the character described wherein the retention means between the contacts or terminals and the housing are adapted for very high density arrangements and still provide rigid support between the contacts and the housing.